Facades and Daydreams
by from-a-recklesswriter
Summary: It was unexpected. She certainly was regretting everything now. Would he be back? Oh, how she wished he would. There was still a lot to say. That needs saying. She needs him back. Rose Weasley needs Scorpius Malfoy back.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since she had been here. The party was in full swing, The Burrow full of familiar faces and that homey warm feeling that seemed to course through her every time. She was home. _This is where you belong Rosie, she whispered to herself._

Rose Weasley finally got to take a sip of her drink, as everybody seemed to get over the shock that she was home. _Jeez, Daughter of The Golden Trio finally home, youd think right about now it would be getting old._ Her mind screamed. She loved being a Weasley, sometimes though the attention is just way too much for her to handle.

She stared at the room again, taking in the scene before her, her parents were huddled to one side Hermione Granger-Weasley tucked safely in Ron's arms while she's holding the newest addition to the ever-growing Weasley bunch, Rem Lupin, Victoire's newborn son. James and Lily were bickering by the fire, Hugo laughing as Louis set accidentally set fire to the curtain, which he immediately extinguished before Gramma kills them. She supposes Dominique was off somewhere snogging her latest conquest and she saw Roxanne by the garden earlier. She has yet to see Fred, Molly and Lucy.

"Albus!! Al! Albus!!" she shouted as he saw her favorite person in the world appear. "Rosie, is that you? Is this real? Are you sure I'm not dreaming? Could it be the ever-famous Rose Weasley has finally come home?" Albus said, adjusting his glasses as if he couldnt see Rose clearly. "Oh don't be so melodramatic Potter, I do love The Burrow and I did miss you, Merlin forbid you couldve written more." she chuckled, she finally ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

 _Merlin I missed him. You missed your cousins Rose is that so hard to admit?_ A voice in her piped up.

" Well I genuinely thought I would be seeing you in another year or two, you sounded like you still wanted to run around the globe some more in your last letter." Albus said, "Guess I just wanted space- or I dont know I'm back arent I? And thats what matters." she spoke softly, with a far off look Albus noticed, "Yeah, well I guess so. By the way have you seen Scorpius?" her cousin asked his arms still around her. "What? No, cant even believe that gits still alive. Thought he already died in Bulgaria, but now I'm assuming he's back too." she bit back.

"Well, Weasley you just have to do the same as me, every bloody time dont you? The one time I decide to come back you think the same thing as well. And oh lets see still the same frigid bitch." a velvet voice from her spoke regally, both cousins turned around to see Malfoy wearing his trademark smirk.

 _Grey eyes and slicked back blonde hair. Seems like coming back is not the best decision at all._ The same voice in her head said.

"Watch the language she is still my cousin, Scor." Albus said coolly "I know Al, makes me wonder what happened to her genes." Malfoy sneered.

"And here, I thought you matured over the last 3 years well, thank you for proving me wrong yet again. You seem to excel at that." blue eyes shining with defiance as she turned to Albus and muttered, "I think I need a drink." she gave Malfoy one last glare to which he responded with a mocking smile, before promptly leaving.

You see, ever since the beginning of time Malfoy and Rose Weasley had never been on good terms. The both of them detested each other the minute both hands shot in the air as Professor Longbottom asked his very first Herbology question to his first years at Hogwarts. And well Rosie seeing him here in The Burrow where she is supposed to feel safe, certainly brought out the fight in her. _Merlin but why does he still look gorgeous after all this time._

At that thought a very unwelcome memory popped into her head. _It was late. The air was cold and she just wanted to get back to the Heads Common Room before freezing to death, but no of course Malfoy picks now to start an argument with her. And now, shes half screaming and half_ _whispering at him to just shut up. And thats when it happens he pushes her up the wall. He kisses her. God forbid she tried ro push away. But it felt so, so right._ _Get a grip Weasley you dont have to think of it everytime he's around._ Her brain shouted. She gulped the rest of her drink, sneaking one last look at Scorpius, before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long?" Scorpius turned hastily as a voice behind him spoke. He would know that voice anywhere. Red-hair wih shimmering blue eyes and a tight pair of jeans, "Im sorry what? What do you mean how long Weasley? Hmm, Im pretty sure you know how long _it is."_ he answered her, a gleam in his eye letting the innuendo hang there.

"Oh youre such a pervert! I was not referring to that, I meant how long will you stay? I overheard Albus and Fred awhile back talkin bout you." she said, her cheeks tinted pink. Scorpius mentally smiled at that. "And why would the length of my time here concern you, Rosie?" he asked tasting the nickname in his tongue.

Rose glared at this, huffed, and said "It doesnt concern me at all. Just wanted to know how long I'll have to endure the thought of breathing the same air with you." he smirked, liking how her eyes light up. _Well isnt that what you missed? The intelligent banter? Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy._ A voice in him chimed.

He took a step closer, looking her straight in the eye. Making Rose back a few steps till her back hit the railing of the porch. Scorpius stopped, and leaned down, his mouth dangerously close to her ear, almost, but not quite touching. He grinned, as she squirmed, then he spoke in a low voice, "Keep hating me Weasley, doesnt change the fact that I also hate you, and that the tongue that spits down insults have tasted mine."

 _Keep strong Rose, dont let him win. Fuck hormones._ Her brain shouted as she said, - fisting her hands in his shirt and- reaching up to whisper in his ear. " Oh, I know that. You can say whatever you want, Im satisfied with the fact that youre reduced to nothing when I do this." and she grazed her teeth on the outer shell of his ear.

Malfoy's breathing quickened. Rose, satisfied from his reaction, let go of him and stared him in the eyes before clicking her tongue and finally walking away.

 _Well played Weasley, well played. Lets see how long you'll last._ Scorpius thought as he watched her enter the house again. Leaving him outside all alone with the cool breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

It would be back to the Daily Prophet for Rose Weasley. Rose who is now trying so hard to push the events of the past weekend at the back of her mind. After her little exhibition with Malfoy out in the garden that nigh, she found it difficult to calm her racing heart. She chalks it all up to the drinks she had. Because to be honest its easier that way.

Her heels were echoing on the hallway and the sound somehow gave her some boost of some sort, she was back. Returned to her station, where she can type out a hundred of words per minute and serve the public. She loves her job, she loves London, makes her wonder what made her leave all those years ago. She remembered the rush of finally realizing she was free from Hogwarts, free from being Headgirl, free from the pressures her peers and professors confine her with. Most of all she was finally free from Malfoy's clutches.

And oh, how good did it all feel. Until the realization that she didn't really know what to do with her life came. It was an enormous, painful truth that made her stagger and contemplate her state of mind. But if there was one thing about her that she was proud of, it would be that she can come up with a plan faster than anyone. Calculate the consequences that would happen if a certain move would have been made, what would be the gain, the losses, the effects, everything. That's the reason why all Weasley Pranks were never traced back to them. Oh, the whole school knew it was them, but they can never really gather enough evidence to point it directly at the band of freckled-annoyingly gorgeous cousins.

 _Except for Malfoy._ Her mind shouted, oh yes, except for him. Somehow he always knew the answer that would give them away. A remnant of foil paper, or a wick from a candle, the smallest details that would have threw the Weasley's pranks are often what Malfoy found. But for the love of Merlin, she would never get why he would keep his mouth shut. She liked to believe that it was because of his friendship with Albus.

She was yanked out of her reverie what her boss came in, the Editor of the News Department of the International Magical Affairs. She was dressed in a purple dress robe, elegant but it intimidated her in a way similar to how her mother intimidates her. "Welcome back to London Miss Weasley, you are well-qualified for this position, although not everyone on this floor thinks that-" she paused and gave Rose a calculating look "-your familial ties would not make it credible for you to be believed that you were hired for your talent. And that, is what I am looking forward to-" " before her boss could continue, Rose raised an eye brow in defiance and said in a steely voice "My demise then? Well, I can assure you that it won't come to that, I believe that my expertise in journalism and not to mention my 3 years abroad, would make it all the more easier for me. So, no, my demise isn't something you should look forward to." now finished with her part, she watched as Edith Novane smirked and then continued.

"Ooh, feisty aren't we? How you would be defending yourself in the face of adversity. I was going to look forward to that, but now you've made it clear that it wouldn't be a hard job for you to convince your colleagues of your talent. " she turned before Rose could process everything she just said, "And oh, a reminder Miss Weasley never talk to a superior in that manner especially on your first day. Welcome to the team." and with that final parting word Edith strode out of the room as elegantly as she walked in. While Rose was left, holding her breath and mind running a million miles a minute, with that came a realization. She just gained newfound respect for who she was working for.


	4. Chapter 4

Does Scorpius fucking Malfoy needs to be at every party that Rose Weasley attends? He sauntered over to her with that casual but elegant walk. _For fuck's sake yes Rose we know he's gorgeous. You don't have to think about it every damn time._ It was Melissa's party she just got her promotion at St. Mungo's, for further info Melissa Keighs was a muggle-born during their year at Hogwarts. She was one of the best Quidditch captains that Ravenclaw has ever seen. Why she didn't pursue a career in the sport is a mystery that they will never tire of wondering about. Of course, it is only because of this that both Rose and Scorpius could be found at said party. Since said party is composed of Melissa's co-workers who seem to tirelessly talk about the latest medical paraphernalia and potions on the market. There were a few familiar faces in the crowd but to be honest Rose could've said her Friday night in a better location. _Gahd I should've just followed up on that new story I'm working on. Anything just anything to get out of here._ Rose thought. And in come the knight in shiny blonde hair. _I mean seriously what is up with his hair?_

 _"_ Well, I think you and I could both agree that we could spend this night in better company. Don't you think?" Rose opened her mouth to retort something along the lines of " _Yes I could totally use better company but there is no shot in hell, that it is going to be with you."_ But before Rose could even utter one syllable, Malfoy had already continued his statement. "No, wait don't even answer that I could tell by the look of your face that you would love nothing more than to accompany me to that new coffee place in Diagon Alley. And yes, I am aware that you only drink tea."

"Fine, but you're paying. We might finally make good use of your family's blood money." Rose said, and she hasn't the faintest idea why she said that. Maybe because it was the fact that she was dying to go see that new coffee shop, but couldn't afford to due to her lack of time. Almost all of her time these days is dedicated to finishing story after story. Eager to impress both her boss and herself, and oh yes, her mom too. Nowadays Rose Weasley's rest is only in the form of one free Friday night per week. And she decided to spend that on Melissa's godawful party. So, nobdoy could really blame her for taking Malfoy up on that offer. To be frank. right now, being surrounded by snotty-nosed snobs, she was dying to use her brilliant mind on a brilliant argument that only the brilliant mind of Malfoy coud give her.

They said their goodbyes, separately, of course. Both of them, can't afford being stained by the company of the other. They met outside, where it was already snowing, the pretty lights adorning every house. Scorpius gestured to her to take his arm so that they could apparate to the place together. "How about we walk instead? I mean it isn't every night you get this atmosphere right?" she requested instead. Scorpius looked at her skeptically, as if trying to process the most incredulous thing before finally saying,"Alright, sure." and he promptly tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat and together they walked.

Pulling her scarf snug around her-Gryffindor colors, of course.- she started to make polite conversation, she looked at Malfoy who was walking and staring straight ahead before saying "So, what brings you back to England? Did they kick you out of Bulgaria too?" well, okay that wasn't really _polite_ but oh, come on it was Malfoy who she was talking to. The blonde smirked and proceeded to say "Well, actually they didn't, dear England wanted me back home. Said there was a situation developing in the Ministry and they needed one of the best Aurors that England gave away. And so here we are." Rose rolled her eyes at the arrogant way he used to explain himself. "Merlin, of all the Aurors they had to take back, it just had to be the biggest jerk on the planet." she said. "I am deeply hurt by what you just said dear Rosie. But here I am, also wondering to myself, they just had to hire you on the Daily Prophet and now I have to resist not tearing up my paper every morning just to avoid seeing your printed name." Rose actually felt proud that almost all of her stories get printed at the paper. It was her turn to brag, "I'm just doing the public a service. While you on the other hand is just busy being a headache to my Uncle Harry." "Excuse you, but this so-called 'headache' is actually one of your 'uncle's' most efficient and valuable staff." Malfoy huffed, he looked like a child defending his toy from getting taken away from him. Rose just had to laugh at that.

Caught mid-laugh a snowball smacked her right in the face, and when she finally gained her senses, Malfoy was already running ahead like the coward he is. "You shithead!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at the back of his head and hit him point-black, causing him to trip face-first into the blanket of snow. Rose laughed heartily, and blocked Malfoy's attempt at retaliation. "Okay ceasefire. I'm getting cold I need that warm cup of tea right about now." she said, surprisingly Malfoy obliged and followed suit at walking. But all of a sudden, bam, a rogue snowball hit her square in the face. She totally should have seen that coming. Needless to say it took them fifteen more minutes before arriving at the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

The coffee shop was cozy. Two newcomers covered in snow and wrapped up in each other, choose a booth in a quiet little corner. The most discreet of places in the little shop. "Would the young couple, like to try our Christmas Special?" the waitress said, and immediately the two stuttered, talking over each other in an attempt to err-deny? What the waitress had just implied.

"Oh-we-uhm. No.-"

"We aren't-"

"She isnt-"

"He isnt-"

"Well, what is it dearies spit it out then." the sweet old lady said with a sympathetic yet confused look.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "We'd like a coffee please, black. And a cup of Earl Grey for the lady, not too sweet with a dash of milk. That would be all thank you." he finished with a satisfied grin, proud of himself for ridding the air from any awkwardness. The lady smiled, took down their orders and finally left the two alone.

"You still remember how I take my tea?" Rose said, with a small smile. She was trying to suppress it Scorpius noted, but he always knew how to read her. "Well, I did live with you for a year. And my god do you transform to a half demon if someone makes your tea wrong."

"I guess that is true, but I can't believe that lady thought we were a couple. I mean couldn't she see the loathe in my eyes whenever I look at you." Rose said, scoffing, trying to keep it light, praying that Scorpius wouldn't notice how much that bothered her. _Didi it bother you because he tried to deny it first? Or, did it bother you because he denied it in the first place, why Rose wouldn't it just be better if both of you denied it? It isn't as if it's true. Unless, of course, you want it to be true._

Rose's inner musings were interrupted when Scorpius said, "First off, you look like you're about to implode. Second, she probably thought we were couple because you were ogling me and I can't blame you for that. What can I say I'm such a fine specimen of the male species, above average in fact. And third of all, why does it bother you that much? Not like you could do better than me Weasley." Scorpius now satisfied with himself, gave Rose a self-satisfied smirk. One, that would have all the girls falling, but Rose Weasley is unlike any other girls. Which is why she rolled her eyes so hard they might've rolled off the floor in disgust.

"You are such an arrogant twat, I was not ogling you. You aren't a fine specimen, in fact I think you're just an asshole. Lastly, it does not bother me at all. And please I could do so much better than you. "

"Yet, here we are both Weasley." Scorpius deadpanned.

 _Her eyes just sparkle don't they? Okay, Malfoy sparkle?! What the hell is that? Sparkle really? You do know it's never going to happen, not when it comes to one Rose Weasley._

Rose finally took a sip of her tea, and sighed in contentment. She could admit that Malfoy wasn't bad company at all. She remembered she used to think that a lot, when they were dorm mates back in 7th year. Try as she might to find fault as foundation to loathing during that year, she had the most difficulty. She discovered, he was neat with his things, always cleans up his books and papers and he doesn't allow his ink and quill to create a mess. He was studious, and he has a genuine fascination for learning that she hasn't seen in anyone, well, anyone except her and her mom, really. Malfoy was different, different from her family, different from everything she believed in. and he challenged her, contrasted her and yet he complimented her as well. Malfoy was like a breath of fresh air from the usual routine that was her life, and god forbid, during those times Rose Weasley wanted adventure. And Scorpius?Well, he was the greatest, most epic and complicated adventure that Rose Weasley has ever come across. Looking back on it, maybe that was why she let him kiss her that night, and all the nights after.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEYYYY! LONG NOTE AHEAD! TO ALL THOSE READING THIS STORY, A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YA! I CAN'T PROMISE REGULAR UPDATES ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS LINED UP. I JUST HAVEN'T EDITED AND POLISHED 'EM UP THE WAY I WOULD WANT YOU TO READ IT. I KNOW I HAVE LIKE 3 FOLLOWERS OR SOMETHING AND IT ACTUALLY SURPRISED ME, BECAUSE I JUST WROTE THIS FOR FUN AND ALSO, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THE SCOROSE SHIP NEED NEW WRITERS. AND SO HERE I AM TADA! I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO DO JUST THAT, I DONT EVEN KNOW IF YOURE READING UP TO THIS POINT BUT IF YOU ARE THEN THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND JUST HANG-ON. NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT ROSE AND SCORPIUS MAY, PERHAPS, FEASIBLY, HAD A THING BACK IN THEIR LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS. THE STORY IS JUST GETTING STARTED.**


End file.
